maybe i still like him
by TheRomanceIDontHave
Summary: so this is about towards the end of junior year and everything with Blaine and warblers and Karofsky already happened and Blaine got caught cheating on Kurt with Sebastian and Kurt forgave Dave and he sorta likes Dave now but he doesn't know if he likes him back anymore Dave already is out and all the jocks don't like him besides Puck and Finn eventually kurtofsky
1. Chapter 1

Maybe I still like him

Chapter 1

Kurt is in history class Dave sits right in front of him and Kurt is staring at him instead of reading the chapter Shue told them to Dave looks really cute right now. Kurt was in his own world that he didn't even notice Mercedes was starting to talk to him. "Hello earth to Kurt" "huh oh sorry what were you saying" "oh nothing" then she whispers to were Dave can't hear "you were thinking about Dave weren't you" "noooooo" he says I little bit to loud to were Dave was looking at him out of the corner of his eye "I think you were" "ok ok I was" "I could ask him if he still likes you next period I sit next to him" "would you do that" "anything for my boo" "thanks Mercedes" *bell rings*

Dave's Pov

That was odd I wonder what Mercedes and Kurt were talking about. Boy does Kurt look cute today I was walking to geometry class when a jock comes and throws a red slushie on me and yells "faggot." Then Mercedes comes up to me "ill clean you up that is if you don't mind going in the girls bathroom" "I don't mind" so we go in the girls bathroom she's rinsing my hair when she asks "do you still like Kurt?" "Uh um why are you asking" "cause I want to know if your crushing on my boo" "I might still like him" "really!" "Yeah" I say knowing I'm red as a tomato "well I think your all cleaned up ill walk with you to our next class" "ok"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Kurt's Pov

I'm in English class and Mercedes sits next tome in that class too. I'm anxious to ask her what Dave said but we can't talk now. Wants there is 5 minutes we finally get to talk "what did Dave say" "he said he might still like you but that obviously means he still likes you" he likes me still "what am I supposed to do now should I ask him out on a date" "I think you need to start flirting with him and wait for him to get that you like him then you should ask him out on a date" "but I only have history and PE with him oh and glee" "I don't know you'll figure it out *bell rings*

* * *

Dave's Pov

I wonder why Mercedes wanted to know if I was crushing on her "boo" maybe Kurt asked her to doubt it maybe I'll ask her after glee practice speaking of glee practice time to go to it I walk in and I sit a chair away from Mercedes and then I see the beautiful Kurt sit right by me and Mercedes and he starts talking with her and I can't stop looking at Kurt

* * *

Kurt's Pov

I walk into glee and sit next to Mercedes and Dave I start talking to Mercedes when she whispers "Dave is totally staring at you" I whisper back "really" "yeah here is chance start flirting" "OK" what should I say I turn to Dave take a deep breath and say "hi how was your day Dave" "good Kurt how about you" "great" *wink* I can't believe I just winked at him "why so great" what should I say I can't tell him its cause I found out I like him "I found out great news" "what's this great news" what should I say but saves me and says "ok lets get started

* * *

Dave's Pov

Is the great news the great news I think it is did Mercedes tell that I still like him I'll ask her after glee practice which is in 5 minutes cause she takes me home from school cause my truck is in the shop saying "that's it for today" snapped me out of my thinking process Mercedes comes up to me "ready to go" "yeah" they walk out to her car and get in then I ask "did you tell Kurt I said I still like him" "yeah I did" "why" "cause I thought he deserved to know" "ok also why would you want to know if I was crushing on your boo" "cause I was wanting to know cause I was starting to notice you staring at Kurt" "oh" "yeah" "do you know what great news Kurt found out that put him in a great mood" "I sure do" "well could you tell me he never got around to telling me" "it was because of what we just discussed" "how is me still liking him great news" "I think you know why" then it clicked Kurt likes me


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 Kurt's pov

I am home now and after glee Mercedes gave me Dave's number she has it in case she can't drive him from school what should I say I decide on this

 **Hi this is Kurt**

 _Hi Kurt how are you_

 **great**

 _same reason_

 ** _yeah_**

 _you never told me what the great news was_

 **oh yeah i didn't**

 _you don't have to tell me_

 **ok**

 _ **i** s it because i told Mercedes i still like you_

 **maybe**

 _I get why that's good news I mean I am pretty hot_

 **Yes you are**

* * *

Dave's pov

I can't believe I just had a conversation about me being hot and he agreed I had to say bye though because I had to shower and do chores and eat I showered and did my chores and now its time for dinner it was me my dad and little sister Sarah dad kicked out mom when she said I could be cured and being gay was a disease and she got caught cheating on dad we haven't talked to her since, we ate dads pork tenderloin then Sarah asks me "so do you have a boyfriend Davie" I can tell I'm blushing "no Sarah I don't" then she says "do you still like Kurt" I nearly spit out my potatoes " I don't want to talk about that right now" then my dad says "no you can talk about it I want to know" he says with a knowing smile "ok I still like Kurt" "I knew it" Sarah says really excited

* * *

Dave's pov

*beep beep beep*

I hit the alarm and then get up and take a shower I get out and put on a light blue polo jeans and my red and black sneakers its still weird not putting on my leatherman jacket I had to quit cause like two jerks couldn't deal with me being gay so I cant wear it at least I have glee I go down stairs and eat breakfast and wait for Mercedes to get here I hear her honk the horn I head out to her car and get in she drives in silence then I blurt out "should I ask Kurt out on a date" she sits in silence then says "yeah wait I little though and flirt with him for a day or two then ask him out on a date"


End file.
